A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia
A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia is present at the beginning of every Wings of Fire book and is a scroll available to any dragon in Pyrrhia. The drawings are illustrated by Joy Ang. Before being updated by Starflight, the guide incorrectly stated that Dazzling was the current queen of the RainWings; that the tribe had no natural weapons, that all of the NightWings have telepathy and precognition, and gave no mention about the animus magic in the royal family of the SeaWings, most likely because the NightWings either did not possess the knowledge or did not want to share it. In Moon Rising, the guide is edited by Starflight, adding details such as the RainWing's venom, Queen Glory being queen of the RainWings and NightWings, and the NightWing's lack of their supposed powers. Only before being updated by Starflight, the book states which side of the SandWing war each tribe was on. Only afterwards, it shows which students from the tribe are at Jade Academy. This description is updated according to the plot of the series, and therefore is slightly different from the actual guide. In ''Darkstalker'', the guide showed the same information only updated to the time of the start of the book and also showed the animuses of each tribe. MudWings ]] ]] Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold undersides; large, flat heads with nostrils on the top of the snout Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong; Some are hatched with fireproof scales Queen: *Queen Moorhen *Queen Crane (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: None Students at Jade Mountain: Marsh, Newt, Sepia, Sora, Umber SandWings ]] ]] Description: Pale yellow or white scales the color of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues Abilities: Can survive a long time without water; poison enemies with tips of tails like scorpions; bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire. Queen: *Queen Oasis (? - 20 years before book one) *Princess Blaze, Princess Burn, Princess Blister (Books 1-5) (Rivals for the throne) *Queen Thorn (Books 6-present) *Queen Scorpion (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: Jerboa (Darkstalker), Jerboa (Darkness of Dragons) Students at Jade Mountain: Arid, Onyx, Ostrich, Pronghorn, Qibli SkyWings ]] ]] Description: Red-gold or orange scales; enormous wings Abilities: Powerful fighters and fliers; can breathe fire (Some are born with firescales) Queen: *Queen Scarlet (Books 1-5) *Queen Ruby (Books 6-present) *Queen Carmine (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: None Students at Jade Mountain: Carnelian, Flame, Garnet, Peregrine, Thrush, Peril SeaWings ]] ]] Description: Blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; glow-in-the-dark stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies. Abilities: Can breathe underwater, see in the dark, create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails; excellent swimmers (animus power runs in the royal family). Queen: *Queen Coral *Queen Lagoon (Darkstalker) *Queen Pearl (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: Albatross, Turtle, Anemone, Orca, Fathom Students at Jade Mountain: Anemone, Barracuda, Pike, Snail, Turtle RainWings ]] ]] Description: Scales constantly shift colors, usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails. Abilities: Can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings; shoot a deadly venom from their fangs; Imitate bird calls Queen: *Queen Magnificent (Books 1-3) *Queen Fruit bat (Books 1-3) *Queen Splendor (Books 1-3) *Queen Grandeur (Books 1-3) *Queen Exquisite (Books 1-3) *Queen Dazzling (Books 1-3) *Queen Glory (Books 4-present) *Queen Anaconda (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: None (Tui confirmed there were/are no animus RainWings in existence) Students at Jade Mountain: Boto, Coconut, Kinkajou, Siamang, Tamarin IceWings ]] ]] Description: Silvery scales like the moon or pale blue like ice; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end. Abilities: Can withstand sub-zero temperature and bright light, exhale a deadly freezing breath. Queen: *Queen Glacier *Queen Snowfall (Book 10) *Queen Diamond (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: Queen Diamond, Prince Arctic, Darkstalker, Penguin (Darkstalker), Frostbite Students at Jade Mountain: Alba, Changbai, Ermine, Icicle, Winter NightWings ]] ]] Description: Purplish-black scales and scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues. Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows, some hatch with the power to read minds or tell the future (or rarely, both) Queen: *"a closely guarded secret"(Queen Battlewinner) (Books 1-5) *Queen Glory (Books 6-present) *Queen Vigilance (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: Darkstalker, Stonemover Students at Jade Mountain: Bigtail, Fearless, Mightyclaws, Mindreader, Moonwatcher Special Dragons *Sunny's condition is different from the rest of the SandWings; she has scales of a tawny, vibrantly warm gold, gray-green moss-colored eyes, and a harmless tail. (due to her being a hybrid: half NightWing on her father's side). *Whiteout's condition is also different from her tribe, the NightWings; she has black scales with hints of sapphire blue and bluish-white wings due to being an IceWing-NightWing hybrid. *MudWings hatched from blood red eggs are resistant to extreme heat. (Ex. Clay) *"Firescales" SkyWings would have burning hot scales, while their twin would be without or with very little fire as a result. (Ex. Peril) *Animus dragons have power over physical objects; although they might exist in other tribes, only the SandWings, SeaWings, NightWings, and IceWings have been confirmed to include animus dragons. (Examples: Anemone, Orca, Turtle, Fathom, Prince Albatross, Stonemover, Queen Diamond, Darkstalker , Prince Arctic) All credit to Tui T. Sutherland, Max Meinzold and Joy Ang for descriptions and art of the dragon tribes. Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History Category:War History A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia Category:All Tribe History